In an Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle (IGCC), coal which is a carbonaceous feedstock is gasified so as to be combined with combined cycle generation. Accordingly, the Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle is power generation equipment in which high efficiency and favorable environment can be achieved compared to coal fired power generation of the related art. The Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle has a great advantage in which coal having an abundant resource amount can be used, and it is known that advantages of the Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle further increase by enlarging kinds of the applied coal.
In general, the Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle of the related art is configured so as to include a coal supply device, a coal gasifier, a char recovery device, a gas clean-up unit, a gas turbine unit, a steam turbine unit, and a heat recovery steam generator. Accordingly, coal (pulverized coal) is supplied to the coal gasifier by the coal supply device, and a gasification agent (air, oxygen-enriched air, oxygen, steam, or the like) enters the coal gasifier.
In this coal gasifier, coal is combusted so as to be gasified, and syngas (coal gas) is generated. In addition, after an unreacted portion (char) of the coal is removed from the generated syngas in the char recovery device so as to clean-up the generated syngas, the syngas is supplied to the gas turbine unit.
The syngas supplied to the gas turbine unit is combusted as a fuel by a combustor to generate a high-temperature and high-pressure syngas, and the syngas is supplied to the gas turbine of the gas turbine unit to drive the gas turbine.
After the gas turbine is driven, thermal energy of the exhaust gas is recovered by the heat recovery steam generator to generate steam. This steam is supplied to the steam turbine unit, and the steam turbine is driven by the steam. Accordingly, it is possible to generate electricity by a generator which has the gas turbine and the steam turbine as a drive source.
Meanwhile, the exhaust gas of which the thermal energy is recovered by the heat recovery steam generator is discharged to the atmosphere via a stack.
The char recovery device of the above-described Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle removes the contained char from raw syngas generated by the coal gasifier using multiple dust collection devices. In addition, the recovered char is returned to the coal gasifier by a prescribed amount by a char supply device.
That is, a bin system having a char transport device is applied to the char recovery device. A bin system includes a char bin, a char discharge line through which char recovered by each dust collection device is discharged to the char bin, and a char supply line through which the char recovered by the char bin is supplied to a char supply hopper. In addition, one or multiple char bins, char discharge lines, char supply hoppers, and char supply lines are provided when necessary.
Moreover, in a char recovery device disclosed in PTL 1 below, for example, a fluidized chute (powder transport device) 10 shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B is used. The fluidized chute 10 has a configuration in which a porous plate 12 serving as a perforated plate is disposed inside a transport pipe 11 which is installed at a prescribed angle of inclination to form a powder transport line and a line cross section is divided into a powder line 11d and an assist gas accumulation space 11e. In addition, when powder char (a void arrow P) supplied from a filter is transported to a char bin, an assist gas (inert gas for fluidization g) enters through the porous plate 12 disposed along the powder transport line and fluidizes the powder char (the void arrow P) supplied from the filter.
For example, as shown in FIG. 9, the above-described porous plate 12 has a configuration in which a first porous plate 12a and a second porous plate 12b which is disposed above the first porous plate 12a are in close contact with each other. In this case, a punching metal in which multiple holes 12c through which the assist gas g passes are formed is used as the first porous plate 12a, and a stainless wire net having a thinner mesh than the diameter of the hole 12c is used as the second porous plate 12b. 
Moreover, in FIG. 8A, a reference numeral 13 indicates an inert gas supply line for fluidization, reference numerals 14 and 15 indicate inert gas supply lines for purge through which an inert gas for purge is supplied from the upper end portion side of the transport pipe 11, and reference numerals 16 and 17 indicate on/off valves.
In addition, PTL 2 below discloses that a syngas is used as gas for transporting pulverized coal or char.